Tel est pris qui croyait prendre oneshot
by Benou
Summary: Quand Fred et Georges Weasley décident d'embêter Percy pour la eniéme fois, il faut faire gaffe aux conséquences...


En ce jeudi aprés-midi, l'ambiance au Terrier était plus que calme.

Les parents ainsi que Ron et Ginny étaient partis à Londres pour la journée afin d'acheter diverses graines et plantes pour leur jardin ainsi que les manuels scolaires pour la rentrée à Poudlard qui était prévue pour la semaine qui suivait.

Ce fut non sans peine que les jumeaux se retrouvèrent alors seuls dans la maison; en compagnie de Percy qui, comme à son habitude travaillait dans sa chambre sans se soucier de se qui se passait en dehors. Cette habitude, il l'avait prise depuis qu'il avait fini ses études à Poudlard et il travaillait sans relâche afin de réaliser son rêve le plus cher : travailler au Ministère de la Magie.

Mais hélas pour lui, c'était aujourd'hui la première fois des vacances qu'il se retrouvait seul en compagnie des jumeaux et qui, comme à leur habitude, avaient décidé d'embêter leur frére ainé.

Ces derniers profitèrent du moment où Percy était enfermé dans sa chambre pour comploter discrétement dans la cuisine du Terrier.

-Et si on lui faisait avaler des Pralines-Gencives-en-Feu ? Proposa Fred

-Non, il ne se laissera pas avoir. Rapelle toi la fois où on a essayé de lui faire manger une Sucette-Sourcils-Touffus, il a reperé directement notre farce ! Non, il faut profiter de l'absence de papa et maman pour "innover". Fit Georges.

-Oh toi comme t'es la, t'as une idée derrière la tête ! S'exclama Fred en souriant.

-Oui j'en ai une mais ne parle pas trop fort, il risquerait de nous entendre ! Trancha Georges en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

Fred se calma aussitôt.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda t-il.

-Suis moi dehors, je t'expliquerai en chemin. Répondit Georges.

Obéissant, il suivit alors son frère jumeau hors de la cuisine et en l'espace de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, à l'air frais.

Par chance, le temps aujourd'hui était assez dégagé et quelques rayons de soleil essayaient de percer les nuages mais en vain. Une légére brise humide, synonyme d'une future pluie, frappa délicatement le visage des jumeaux.

-Bon alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? Répéta Fred.

-J'ai envie de lancer un Nain de Jardin dans la chambre de Percy. Murmura Georges.

-Un Nain de Jardin ? Rappelle toi ce que papa nous disait quand on était plus jeunes. Il nous a répété je sais pas combien de fois que c'était très dangereux de le séparer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de son univers habituel. Si on le lance dans la chambre de Percy, je sais pas ce qu'il risque ! Fit Fred.

-T'en fais pas. Papa nous disait ça seulement pour nous faire peur. Je suis sur que c'est des mensonges. Alors, tu le prends le risque ?! Demanda Georges avec un regard pétillant.

Fred regarda son frére.

-Bien sur que je le prends ! Quelle question ! Tu m'as déja vu reculer devant l'envie d'embêter Percy ?

Georges explosa de rire puis, il se dirigea vers le fond de leur jardin dans lequel, une dizaine de petits Nains s'affairaient à creuser des trous dans la terre.

-On prend le quel ? Demanda Fred.

-Le moins beau et le plus terreux ! Décida Georges en balayant d'un regard les créatures.

Il s'approcha alors d'un qui semblait se réfugier derrière une plante et l'attrapa par le bras.

Ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre et sa barbe mal rasée avait un aspect sale et répugnant. Il étaut habillé d'une vieille chemise bleue, surement trop petite pour lui ainsi que d'un tee-shirt à rayure rouge complétement troué.

-Lachemoi tasdeboue ! Lachemoi ! C'est toi le moins beau ! Lachemoi ! Piaillait le Nain en essayant de se débattre.

-Reste tranquille si tu veux pas servir de dessous de lit ! C'est un conseil ! Menaça Georges.

Le Nain se tût aussitôt mais continua de se débattre, essayant au passage d'attraper le bras de Georges pour le mordre mais il changea d'avis en voyant la baguette que tendait Fred.

Ils se dirigèrent alors discrétement sous la fenêtre de Percy. Comble de chance, il l'avait laissée ouverte, pensant pouvoir profiter des quelques rayons de soleil sans se douté que ses fréres allaient lui jouer un mauvais tour.

-T'es prêt ? Murmura Georges en regardant son jumeau.

-Quand tu veux ! Répondit ce dernier.

Aussitôt, Fred s'écarta un peu et se mit à tournoyer légérement avant de lâcher le pauvre Nain.

Ce dernier se mit à pousser quelques petits cris d'angoisse puis, lorsqu'il vit qu'il prenait de l'envol, il poussa un cri encore plus puissants que les précédents avant d'arriver droit sur la moquette propre de la chambre de Percy.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Percy se leva brusquement de son bureau et se mit à crier tout un tas d'injures qui n'avaient aucun sens et essaya d'attraper le Nain qui, ayant peur de son poursuivant, se mit à courir partout dans la chambre, laissant ainsi des traces boueuses de souliers un peu partout.

En entendant tout ce vacarme, les jumeaux qui étaient toujours dehors explosèrent de rire. Leur blague avait marchée avec succés et ils prenaient un malin plaisir à entendre le mécontentement plus que visible de leur frére ainé.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de rire, les jumeaux ne firent pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière eux.

Oui, car entendant les cris que poussaient leur ami, une quinzaine de Nains de Jardin décidèrent d'intervenir et marchèrent vers les jumeaux tout en piaillant.

Se fut Georges qui aperçut le premier les créatures. N'y croyant pas ces yeux, il appela son frère jumeau.

-Dit Fred, il y a une quinzaine de Nains derrière nous qui n'ont pas l'air contents. Dit-il.

-Si t'esayes de me faire peur, c'est raté mon vieux ! Fit Fred en évitant de peu une marmite qui venait d'être lancée par la fenêtre.

-Je te promet que c'est vrai ! Assura Georges.

Hésitant, Fred regarda son frère puis se retourna. Quand son regard croisa celui des Nains, il souria.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez allez rejoindre votre ami ? Demanda t'il ironiquement.

-Rendez-nous-notre-ami ! Piailla un Nain.

-T'as qu'a aller le chercher ! Proposa Fred d'un air provocateur.

-Allez le chercher vous même ! Sinon...

-Sinon quoi ? Coupa Fred.

Le Nain se retourna, regarda ces amis puis d'une voix aigue, il s'adressa à eux :

-A L'ATTAQUE ! Cria t'il.

Aussitôt, les Nains coururent vers les jumeaux tout en poussant toutes sortes de jurons.

Ne s'attendant pas à un tel assaut, les jumeaux se mirent à courir d'un air appeuré dans tout le jardin, toujours poursuivis par les créatures qui continuaient de crier.

Attiré par le vacarme, Percy, toujours aussi énervé, regarda par sa fenêtre ce qu'il se pasait et; lorsqu'il vit la scéne, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Tel est prit qui croyait prendre", se dit-il en souriant.

Au dehors, les jumeaux continuaient de courir mais n'osaient pas se retourner. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient toujours poursuivis car les cris des Nains ne cessaient d'augmenter au fur et à mesure.

Ils arrivèrent alors face à leur petit étang qu'ils affectionnaient tant lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et sans hésiter une seconde, ils plongèrent dedans.

A cette époque, la température de l'eau était glaciale et les jumeaux s'en aperçurent assez vite.

Les Nains avaient stoppé leur course et les regardaient d'un air méchant.

-Bien-fait ! Bien-fait ! Bien-fait ! Bien-fait ! Clamèrent-ils en même temps.

Honteux, les jumeaux se regardèrent et ne surent que dire.

Le soir, lorsque Percy raconta à ces parents ce qu'avaient fait ses fréres, la mère ne put s'empêché de sourire.

-Ca leur servira de leçon. Déclara t'elle.

-Tu ne vas pas les punir ?! Demanda Percy.

-Je croit que la punition, ils l'ont eut tout seul ! Un énorme rhume pour une fin de vacances et être cloué au lit à cause de ça, c'est déja vraiment horrible pour eux ! Fit Molly avant de rire doucement.


End file.
